Sugar Rush
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: Murdoc gets Noodle upset, and apoligises by giving her a chocolater bar. The other two learn that, that is a big mistake before her going to bed. Please R&R Oneshot! one OC Coco the cat. Rated T for Murdoc


Sugar Rush

It was a cold wet Friday evening at Kong Studios, and the Gorillaz were all sat watching TV. 2D, Russell and Murdoc were all sat on the couch, while 10 year old Noodle was sat on the floor colouring with her little cat Coco.

She had spent ages drawing a picture of all of them all happy together, and was very proud of her work. She didn't want to show the others till she had completely finished, which was not long. She just had to finish drawing herself.

"Yo Muds, can't ya put something better on" Russell complained with his bowl of popcorn on his lap, 2D took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

"Isn't d'ere a zombie flick on tonigh?" 2D asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with yeh mouth full D" Murdoc said to him in disgust, still flicking through the channels trying to see if there was any zombie flicks on.

"We can't watch a zombie flick guys!" Russell commented taking a handful of popcorn for himself.

"Why not?" Murdoc asked taking some popcorn too. Russell pointed down to the small Asian girl who was sat on the floor drawing.

Murdoc sighed "Well its abou' 'er bedtime anyway ain't it?"

Russel looked up at the clock that announced 10:00pm. It was time for her to go to bed, he placed the bowl of popcorn on 2D's lap before getting up.

"Come on baby girl, time for bed" he announced standing right behind her. Noodle looked up at him, then quickly finished off the drawing. She gave a big smile at it then got up to show Russel. He grabbed the paper and scanned it.

Noodle held her hands together hoping that he would like it, he smiled down at her and patted her helmet.

"Aww that's great Noodle, ya drew us"

Noodle was happy with his response and clapped her hands giggling. 2D got up and looked at the picture over Russell's shoulder. He smiled down at her

"Tha's great love, it really looks like us" he said looking at the picture. "'ey Murdoc, come look at teh picture Noodle drew"

"Yeah Yeah I'm sure its looks lovely" he said lighting a cigarette. His lighter wasn't working so he kept trying different ways to get it to work, he finally did but a small flame exploded on his hand, burning him and causing him to throw the lighter.

It flew across the room, and landed right on the picture that was in Russell's hands. Causing it to burn up. Noodle was heart broken, her picture that she had spent so much time drawing, had just been destroyed within seconds.

"Muds! Look what ya did you cracka-ass!" he turned his face red with anger at the Satanist who was blowing his burnt finger. He looked up at Russell then noticed what he had done.

"My bad…oh well wots teh big deal, she can always draw another" Murdoc said drinking his beer. Russell and 2D frowned at Murdoc's carelessness. Then turned to Noodle, who was still looking at the burnt up picture in disbelief.

She gave a growl at Murdoc, and threw her crayons at him.

"OI!" he shouted at the angry little girl, who just glared at him. She then shouted something at him in Japanese before exiting the room crying. Coco watched her, then abandoned her drawing and ran after her.

"Way to go Muds" Russell glared at him putting down the very burnt sheet of paper.

"It wos an accident" Murdoc defended not even looking at him, but flicking the channels again.

"Muds, Noodle worked really 'ard on tha' and yeh don' even look like yeh care tha' you burn' it" 2D started saying to Murdoc, who thought it was one thing to get lectured from Russell, but from 2D.

"'ey D, there is a zombie flick on" Murdoc interrupted his long lecture speech, 2D's face lit up and sat down on the sofa quickly.

"Cool, which one?" he asked sounding excited. Russell grabbed 2D back up from the back of the shirt, and pulled him back up.

"D stay with me please"

"Sorry"

"Muds, ya going up to apologise to Noodle right now" Russell stated crossing his arms and tapping his foot at him. 2D copied his movement. Murdoc didn't apologise to no one, so he just sat there. He looked up when Russell stood right in front of him growling.

"Fine!" he growled getting up and exiting the room, with 2D and Russell following.

Once they reached Noodle's room, they could hear her crying inside, and Coco saying things to her in Japanese. Russell knocked on her door "Noodle?"

There was a small growl heard and a 'hmph'

The three men walked into Noodle's room, and noticed she had been throwing things around. Coco was on top of the chair trying to keep out of reach from being hit by flying objects. Noodle looked at the three men with her slanted eyes, and pouted folding her arms, sitting on the ground.

"Noodle, Muds here has something he would like to say" Russell said nudging Murdoc to start his apology.

Murdoc frowned at him, then looked down at Noodle, who only frowned and pouted at him.

"Er…S-S-Sorry 'bout yeh picture love" he managed to get out, Noodle looked up at him and nodded her head, showing that she had forgiven him.

But she was still upset, she rubbed her eyes from the small tears that still escaped her eyes. 2D came and sat beside her to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him while still pouting.

Murdoc checked for a cigarette in his pocket, but found a chocolate bar he was hiding from Russell, for anything interesting that came on the TV that evening.

He sighed and walked over to Noodle. "'ere yeh go love, yeh can 'ave this if yeh want" he said bending down and holding it out for her. Noodle looked up and Murdoc then down at the chocolate bar. She smiled and took it. "Arigato Murdoc-san"

Murdoc nodded then walked back over to the door, exiting the room. Russell and 2D were shocked from his kindness. They had every right to go after him and tie him to a chair for questioning. But instead they stayed in the room, and watched Noodle eat her chocolate bar, normally she wouldn't be aloud to eat at this time, but this was an exception seeing as she was upset.

Coco sensed it was safe then got back down off the top of the chair. She gave a stretch and a yawn before slowly making her way to her little kitty basket next to Noodle's bed. It was a much smaller version of a human bed, just in a basket. Russell and 2D looked at Coco, who got into bed like a human would. They still couldn't get over how she acted for a cat.

They looked down at Noodle who had finished her chocolate bar, and screwed up the wrapper. She smiled at them, before walking over and throwing the wrapper into the bin. Suddenly Noodle stopped when she was at the bin, looking down. Russell and 2D stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Noodle?"

A few seconds went by, before Noodle turned at the two men. A huge smile plastered on her face, with her slanted eyes open, so they looked like 2D's. She quickly zoomed over and hugged 2D. "2D-san!!!" then zoomed over to Russell and hugged him. "Russell-san!"

She then hugged herself, "NOODLE!!" and twirled falling on her butt giggling. Russell knew what happened, she had eaten chocolate and got a sugar rush.

"Okay Noodle, its time for bed" he said to her walking over to her, Noodle looked up at him and ran around the room. "Noodle no go to bed! Noodle stay up with Russell-san and 2D-san!!" she laughed taking a jumping seat on her chair. Then ran away again when 2D tried to pick up her from the seat.

"No, Noodle go to bed!" Russel repeated trying to catch and stop her from running round the bedroom, but she was too quick. Whenever he went to pick her up, she had already sprinted to the other side of the room. Coco was getting annoyed with the noise so put the pillow on her head, to try and stop herself from hearing it.

"No No, No, No" Noodle kept repeating jumping on her bed. 2D and Russell were on either side of the bed, and was about to grab her, but she jumped up just in time, causing the two men to crash into each other.

"OW!" they both shouted and rubbed their heads. "Dis is all Muds's fault" Russell groaned still rubbing his head watching Noodle jump around the room.

"She ain't even in 'er Pj's yet" 2D pointed out noticing that Noodle was still in her little red outfit with the radio helmet on. Russell gave a sigh, he loved having Noodle in the band, but it was hard work taking care of her.

"Noodle, Come on girl, lets get ya into ya Pj's" Russell said in a quiet tone, Noodle grabbed her Pj's from off of her bed and threw them in the air. Russell picked them up and signalled for 2D to grab her. He managed to grab her and she was still giggling.

They put her in her bathroom, and shut the door. So she could get changed, they heard Noodle talking to herself in Japanese and laughing after a few sentences she said, 2D didn't know why, but he started laughing too.

"Wot are ya laughing at?" Russell asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno…it sounded funny" 2D replied pouting facing the other way. Russell gave a sigh and the door opened. Both men went wide eyed, when they saw Noodle come out giggling, with her Pj's sleeves on her legs. And her trousers on her head.

Luckily she had her vest and panties on, so she wasn't completely naked. 2D had to stifle a laugh so not to encourage her. Russell whacked his own forehead before sorting out her clothes for her.

"Ya little nut" he chuckled at her ruffling her hair, Noodle giggled then ran over to her bed and started jumping up and down again.

Murdoc came in a saw what was happening. "Wots with all teh racket?!" he growled rubbing his head, looking like he had just been woken up.

"Dis is all ya fault Muds! So don't start blaming us!" Russell shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Wot did I do now?" Murdoc asked in an annoyed tone. Feeling like he was getting the blame for everything that evening.

"Yeh gave Noodle a sugar rush, now she won't go to sleep" 2D said while Noodle was twirling round his legs.

"Wot iz the matter with yeh guys! When I'm mean, I get shouted a' when I'm nice I still get shouted a'! I can't fucking win!"

"Fucking win!" Noodle shouted giggling, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Then 2D and Russell both glared at Murdoc again, who gave a nervous chuckle

"I'll jus' be goin'" and with that he zoomed down the corridor.

"Noodle love, yeh need to go to sleep" 2D said picking her up and placing her on the bed. Noodle just giggled at him and poked his forehead. "2D-san need to go to sleep"

He blinked at her then looked up at Russel. Who was getting a bit annoyed with Noodle.

"Noodle! Go to sleep!" he shouted at her, she got startled a bit, not hearing Russell use that tone with her before, but she smiled up at him. "Russell-san sleep!"

"No! Noodle sleep!" he shouted again, Noodle grabbed her pillow and threw it a Russell's face. Laughing at him.

Russell let out a growl and headed for the bed, Noodle screamed and ran around the room again.

"You don't wanna sleep! Fine stay up! But D and I are not gonna be in here! So you will be all alone!" Russell shouted at her as he and 2D were about to walk out. Giving a confused 2D a wink before in doing so. 2D knew what he was planning and played along.

Noodle looked up at them, confusion on her face and began to cry "No! No leave Noodle" she cried running after them, but they shut the door before she could get there. She heard it lock from the outside so she couldn't get out.

Tears fell from her eyes and she started pounding the door with her fists "No! No leave Noodle! No leave!" she cried slowing down her pounding. "Noodle sorry, Noodle go to bed!" she said listening to see if anyone was outside.

"Ya promise you will go to bed?" Russell's voice came from the other side of the door. "Hai! Hai!" she said fast and already ran to get into her bed. "No leave Noodle!" she repeated desperately wanting them to come back in.

The door never opened so Noodle cried even more, pulling the covers over her head. She didn't hear Russell and 2D sneak back in a sit next her bed. They smiled at each other, each putting one hand under the covers until they found Noodle's side and began tickling her. Her crying turned into giggling as she pushed the covers off of her head and tried to get the two men to stop.

Chuckling along with her, they both stopped to let the small girl breathe. She giggled up at them and hugged them both. Her sugar rush had died down a bit now, and she was beginning to get a bit sleepy. She gave a small yawn before leaning down onto her pillow and shut her eyes.

Russell and 2D both smiled at her and knew that, that was their cue to leave her to her dreams.

_**Well, it was pointless, but then again most one shots are so what ya gonna do lol. Hope you liked it though, please leave nice comments if you did.**_


End file.
